Golpe de Suerte
by mari kiryuu-chan
Summary: JackXLectora: Te han abandonado en un sitio horrible. Se te olvidó el significado de "diversión", pero, ¿y si alguien te lo recordara? ¿Y si se convierte en lo mejor de tu vida? Mal summary T-T la historia es mejor es mi primer fanfic, sean buenos conmigo, porfis! c:
1. El Internado

Hoy iba a ser otro de esos días, sin duda.

Te levantaste de tu cama, dispuesta a olvidar lo que es un día divertido. Dispuesta a no sonreír más. Dispuesta a no ser feliz ni a reírte otra vez. Ya olvidaste cual fue la última vez que sonreíste. Olvidaste como era estar feliz. Reírse, no mirar las cosas con desdén. Olvidaste lo que era "pasar un buen rato". Al cumplir los 13 te fuiste (te inscribieron) a un internado. Era muy, como decirlo, aburrido. Te trajeron para acá porque "te portabas mal". Cosa que no era cierto. Eras una carga para ese ser despreciable. La única manera de librarse de ti era mandarte a este internado, al otro lado del mundo. Seguramente ese ser está pensando: "no tengo hermana, ya puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana". Es despreciable. Tu hermana y tú han estado viviendo solas desde que sus padres se fueron a Europa a vivir. "cuestiones de trabajo". Y, como tu hermana tenía dieciocho (o, al menos, patológicamente hablando) te quedaste con ella. Terrible error. Pero, ¿Con quién te ibas a quedar? ¿Sola? Ni loca. Así que te quedaste con ella.

Cuando llegaste a este internado, te imaginaste que no te iba a ir tan mal. Otro error. Muchos te han preguntado que ¿Qué haces en su preciado internado? Y tu te haces la misma pregunta. ¿Qué haces tú en medio de todos estos presumidos? Tu hermana te las va a pagar.

Estuviste una hora sentada en ese frío banco del blanco patio del internado. Su blancura se debe a la la nieve que cae constantemente. Flores cristalinas por doquier. Viento frío y copos de suave nieve. En cierto modo te deprime un poco el saber que esta hermosa vista no te va a animar. En lo más mínimo.

...

De repente tus párpados se tornan naranjas brillantes y ahí abres los ojos. Ya es de día y toda la luz del sol te da en la cara. Molesta, suspiras y te levantas de la cama. Te frotas los ojos con la mano y te encamino a los baños del internado.

Todo normal hasta ahora. Nadie te ha molestado en absoluto durante el trayecto de los dormitorios al baño de niñas. Pero eso es porque nadie se levanta a esta hora. Tienes aproximadamente dos horas de paz y tranquilidad antes de que todos se despierten.

Llegas al baño, te das una ducha rápida, te cepillas los dientes, te pones el uniforme y te diriges al patio trasero.

Te diriges a el banco en el que te sueles sentar siempre. Al estar frente al banco, limpias la nieve acumulada y te sientas en el. Diriges tu mirada al cielo, esperando a que algo pase. Ves las grises nubes moverse lentamente y, en eso, empieza a nevar. Suspiraste y cerraste los ojos al sentir el frío en tu cara. Te quedaste así un buen rato, hasta que revisaste la hora que marcaba el gran reloj del patio y te levantaste del banco, lista para ir a tu habitación y buscar tus cosas para las clases matutinas. A los tres o cuatro pasos que diste, te golpeó una ráfaga de viento helado, que provocó que te abrazaras a ti misma y, después, cayeras al suelo. Frustrada, miraste a todos lados, esperando que nadie te haya visto. Te levantaste rápidamente del suelo, sacudiste la nieve que tenías en los pantalones y la camisa y empezaste a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado.

De repente te detuviste. Devolviste tu cabeza en dirección al banco, pero no vistes nada. Caminaste más lento esta vez. Volviste la mirada al banco. Sientes que alguien te observa. Das un paso y escuchas un segundo paso que estás segura que no distes tú. Volviste la cabeza bruscamente atrás tuyo y, a tres pasos viste un chico, como de unos dieciséis, parado ahí. Vestía una sudadera azul, unos pantalones marrones y llevaba un curioso cayado. Lo que más te intrigó fue el cabello blanco. Lo viste como si se tratara de un bicho raro y seguiste tu camino a los dormitorios. El chico te miró extrañado mientras te ibas, y luego esbozó una sonrisa.

…

Diez de la mañana. Suena la campana del internado: es hora de comer.

Agarras tus cosas y te vas rápidamente al comedor, esperando a que nadie te moleste, pero te equivocaste. Scarlett, una de las chicas más presumidas del internado, te ha visto. Ella tiene la pequeña manía de hacerte la vida pedazos. Scarlett se pone en frente tuyo, obstruyendo el paso. Intentas escapar, pero no puedes; ella y su grupo te han acorralado. No puedes salir, pero una de tus pocas amigas te ha visto en apuros y te ayudó.

¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta tu amiga.

¡Kohana! ¡Qué sorpresa!- dijo Scarlett.

Repito... ¿¡Qué está pasando!?

¡Nada!- exclama Scarlett- Sólo queríamos saludar a _.

Ya... ¿Por qué la acorralan entonces?

Porque no era un saludo amistoso- dices sarcásticamente.

Tú calla _.-dijo una de las del grupo de Scarlett.

Déjenla entonces- dijo Kohana.

En eso estábamos, Kohana- dijo Scarlett retirándose- nos vemos, _- te dirigió una mirada fría y luego se retiró.

Kohana es la hija menor de la directora del internado. Ella y sus dos hermanos mayores son tus únicos amigos en el internado. Su hermano mayor, Shun, es dos años mayor que Kohana, y Murasaki, su hermana mayor, es sólo un año más grande.

…

Kohana y tú iban de camino al comedor a comer, y Kohana exclamó:

¡Mira toda esa nieve!

...¿Pero qué...- murmuraste.

¿Hm?- Kohana te miró- ¿Qué te pasa?

...Nada- dijiste insegura.

¿Entonces?

Pensaba que me ibas a preguntar algo sobre lo de Scarlett...

Nah.. Las dos sabemos que Scarlett es una busca pleitos.

...Sí...

Hey- dijo Kohana de repente- ¿Crees en Jack Frost?

¿En quién?

...Vale... no sabes quién es...

Exacto... ahora... ¿Quién es?

Nadie- dijo Kohana y te sonríe.

Y a lo lejos se puede ver un chico de cabello blanco ligeramente sorprendido y molesto.

…

Al llegar al comedor se encuentran con Shun y Murasaki. Los saludan y se van a comer con ellos.

¿Vieron toda la nieve que hay afuera?- pregunta Murasaki emocionada.

Sí...- dices extrañada por el comportamiento de Murasaki.

¿Quieren salir al terminar de comer?

¡Sí!- exclamaron todos menos, por supuesto, tú.

¿Cuál es la emoción?- preguntas.

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- dice Kohana un poco molesta.

...- No entiendes nada, y prefieres callar.

¡Vamos a salir a jugar!

...- descripción gráfica de tu cara: Poker Face.- ¿Jugar?- preguntas extrañada y luego sueltas una pequeña risa sarcástica- ¿Qué edad tienen?

...Ugh- dice Kohana rodando los ojos- ¡Eres aburrida!- el comentario te dolió un poco, ya que recordaste lo divertida que _eras_. Mientras te decían aburrida, un chico de cabello blanco estaba viéndolas desde la ventana. Una sonrisa juguetona se formó en sus labios. Se podría decir que estás en un problema.

_**Holis~ Akane desu~ (las otakus entienden nwn) así que esta historia ya la tenía hecha desde hace tiempo atrás pero no podía hacer el final! No pasé del primer párrafo ;-; pero luego salió la película de ROTG y pensé en convertir la historia en un fanfic! OwO**_

_**Anyway, espero les haya gustado el primer cap. honestamente no sé cuántos capítulos van a ser .-. pero ya veré en el camino c: los reviews serán bienvenidos y me serán de muchísima ayuda para seguir escribiendo :3**_

_**Bye~**_


	2. ¿Encuentro o Reencuentro?

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Rise Of The Guardians me pertenece. Son propiedad de DreamWorks y William Joyce.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Después de desayunar, tú y tus amigos salieron al patio del internado. Kohana se agachó e hizo una bola de nieve, que terminó lanzando a Murasaki. Ésta, a su vez, se rió y le lanzó una a Shun, quien a su vez le lanzó otra a Kohana y así sucesivamente, hasta armar una guerra de bolas de nieve*. Tú te quedaste parada ahí, observándolos. Recordaste que tú solías hacer lo mismo cuando estabas en tu casa; solías hacer guerras de bolas de nieve con tu hermana y con tus amigos. Miraste al suelo. Nieve. Tus ojos reflejaban tristeza. No querías que tus amigos te vieran así, por lo que decidiste irte a un lugar donde no te vieran, pero, de lo que no te diste cuenta fue que cierto chico con cabello blanco te estaba observando desde la rama de un árbol, cercano al patio. Se percató de tu extraño comportamiento y decidió seguirte.

…

Te alejaste lo más que pudiste de tus amigos, cuando sentiste otra vez que alguien te observaba. Miraste a todos lados. Nada. Mientras buscabas a la fuente de tu paranoia, te diste cuenta de que estabas en medio de la nada. Literalmente. No hay árboles ni señales de civilización. _"Debería volver", _pensaste. Escuchaste que algo se movió detrás de ti, y te diste la vuelta bruscamente.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntaste al chico de cabello blanco.

-Qué bonita manera de decir _hola_- replicó sarcásticamente.

-...- _"¿Qué...?" _pensaste- te he hecho una pregunta- dices seriamente.

-Y ya tu sabes la respues- se interrumpió- ¿Me estas hablando a mí?

-No... Le estoy hablando al horizonte- dices- ¡Claro que te estoy hablando a ti!

-Eso quiere decir me me estas viendo...

-Bravo Sherlock- dices-, ahora, ¿quién eres?

-¿Cuántas veces me lo vas a preguntar?

-Las veces que me tome el que me respondas.

-¡Ya tu sabes la respuesta!

-¡Pues fíjate que no la sé!

-Ugh... Mírame bien.

Lo miraste detenidamente y suspiraste.

-¿Y?- preguntó intrigado.

-Y sigo sin tener ni la más remota idea de quién eres.

-¿Qué?- te mira como si de un bicho raro se tratara- ¿No sabes quién soy?

-No... creía haber dejado bien claro eso...

-Hmmm...

-...

-Bien, te diré quién soy.

-¡Por fin! ¡Entendiste!- el chico te fulminó con la mirada.

-Mi nombre es Jack Frost.

-Ahh...- dices como si lo recordaras- ni idea de quién eres.

-¿Qué? ¿N-no crees en mí?

-¿Tengo cara de que creo en ti?

-No...

-Ahí está la respuesta a tu pregunta entonces- te volvió a fulminar con la mirada.

-Si no crees en mí... ¿Cómo me puedes ver?

-No sé...

-Eres rara.

-Tú tampoco eres muy normal que digamos.

-Pero yo soy un espíritu.

-¡Más normal todavía!- exclamas sarcásticamente.

…

Mientras caminabas de regreso, ibas con la cabeza en las nubes, pensando en qué está pasando, hasta que te das la vuelta, frustrada.

-¿Me estás siguiendo?- preguntas irritada.

-No... te estoy _acompañando_ sin tu consentimiento... así que...

Miraste el cielo irritada y seguiste caminando.

…

Al llegar al internado te diste cuenta de que pasaste _toda _la mañana fuera y que faltaste a todas las clases matutinas. _"Estoy muerta..."_-pensaste.

-¡_!- gritó Kohana al conseguirte. Corrió a donde tú estabas parada y te dio un abrazo- ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Te busqué por todos lados!

-Tranquila, salí un momento y me tardé toda la mañana...

Kohana se asomó por encima de tu hombro al notar una cabellera blanca. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver al guardián mirándolas.

-¡Jack Frost!- gritó emocionada. El guardián le sonrió amablemente.

-El mismo- dijo.

-_...- Kohana te susurró en el oído- ¿Cómo es que Jack Frost terminó detrás de ti?

-Es una larga historia-

-Que yo te voy a contar- Jack te interrumpió y luego esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Kohana asintió y escuchó al guardián atentamente. Luego de un tiempo, Kohana le dijo al espíritu tu problema con la diversión. Éste le susurró algo a Kohana, que no llegaste a escuchar, sus ojos se iluminaron y asintió emotivamente. Por las caras que presenciabas, lo que sea que el espíritu de invierno le haya susurrado a Kohana no te iba a gustar...

_**Holis~ Akane desu~ primero que nada, quería agradecerles por los reviews que me dejaron :3 me alegraron muchísimo :DD. Me contenta el saber que el fanfic no quedó tan mal como creía nwn. Para los que no lo saben, por si lo quieren saber, los nombres de Kohana, Murasaki y Shun son japoneses :3 bueno, no pude publicar nada porque en el colegio me torturan con mucha tarea y en lo que llego y veo los exámenes estoy como: "exámenes... exámenes everywhere ¬¬" pero bueno :I los veo pronto~ déjenme un review porfisss :3 me ayudan muchísimo ^^**_


	3. Empiezan los Problemas

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de ROTG no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de DreamWorks y William Joyce**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La luz se cuela por la ventana, tornando tus párpados naranja. Abres los ojos. Parpadeas un par de veces y después de unos segundos tu vista se acostumbra a la luz.

-¡Hey!-

Ves un par de ojos azules mirándote y una cabellera blanca despeinada. Saltas de la sorpresa y con el corazón latiendo a mil en tu pecho. Te sientas en tu cama, mirando al guardián con un leve sonrojo.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!- exclamas en un susurro desesperado, intentando no despertar a nadie.

-Te saludo... es un poco obvio...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ugh! ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué susurras?

Miras a todos lados, esperando no despertar a tus nuevas compañeras de habitación. Hasta hace dos días, estabas sola en tu habitación, pero hubo un problema con las habitaciones y, ahora, tienes que compartir la tuya. Tus compañeras siguen dormidas. Bien. Tomas al guardián de la mano y le susurras un "sígueme".

…

Caminan por el internado con cuidado, estilo película de espías. Llegas al baño de chicas, cierras la puerta y fulminas a Jack con la mirada.

-Ahora- dices irritada- ¿Qué quieres?

-Saludarte- dice indiferente.

-¿Y bien...?

-Hola.

-Ya, ¿feliz?

-No del todo- dice rodeándote. Lo sigues con la mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que- se detiene en frente de ti- no eres divertida.

Ese comentario te duele un poco y, por un momento, quieres llorar, pero te contienes. No quieres que nadie te vea así.

-¿Y-y? ¿Q-qué tiene?- dices con la cabeza agachada, ocultando las lágrimas que amenazan con salir.

-Que...- se te acerca y te levanta la cara, dirigiendo tu mirada a su rostro- no creo que seas así.- te dedica una sonrisa reconfortante y te limpia una lágrima rebelde que se desliza por tu colorada mejilla- por eso estoy aquí. Voy a hacerte recordar el significado de diversión. Lo prometo.

Por primera vez, desde que llegaste a este horrible sitio, te sientes feliz. Segura. Por primera vez, después de tres años de amargura, sonríes. Una auténtica sonrisa. El guardián sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Y cómo me vas a ayudar?- preguntas.

Él parece pensarlo un poco, pero luego sonríe de manera traviesa.

- ¿Por qué no me agrada esa sonrisa...?

Su sonrisa se agranda

- ¿Estoy en problemas?- preguntaste.

El guardián asintió.

_**Holis~ Akane desu~ siento mucho lo corto del capítulo, pero es que la inspiración no llega TT^TT mi musa es mala ;-; bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Déjenme un review porfis :3**_


	4. Sonrisas Opacadas

_**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de ROTG me pertenece. Son propiedad de DreamWorks y William Joyce, pero la historia sí es mía :3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¿PERO QUÉ HACEN?- gritas mientras corres por tu vida. Literalmente. Has estado así por una media hora más o menos. Tanto Jack como Kohana te han estado persiguiendo, lanzándote bolas de nieve. Esta _"tortura" _(como tú lo llamabas) empezó hace dos meses.

-¡No huyas!- gritó Kohana mientras te lanza una bola de nieve, que cayó en tu espalda, lo cual contestas con un grito agudo.

-¡YA!- gritas- ¡ME RINDO!

Kohana y Jack se rieron y después caminaron a donde estabas parada, recuperando el aliento.

-Bueno- dijo Jack cuando paró de reír-, es un comienzo.

-Por lo menos no se molestó- dijo Kohana con una sonrisa. Tu te limitas a sonrojarte y mirar el suelo, apenada. El guardián se percata de esto y sonríe.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta.

-N-nada- dices levantando tu rostro y sonriéndole ampliamente. Kohana se queda perpleja al ver tu sonrisa.

-¡Qué sonrisa tan hermosa!- exclama alegre- ¡Deberías sonreír más!

-¿Ves? - empezó Jack mientras se te acercaba- ¿Que no soy el único que lo dice? - Y con esto te da un leve toque en la nariz, lo cual provoca un leve sonrojo en tus mejillas y un estremecimiento, por el frío.

…

Las clases de la tarde están a punto de comenzar y vas caminando con Jack y Kohana por los pasillos.

-¿Sigues aquí?- le preguntas al guardián.

-Claro- respondió con simpleza-. Recuerda que estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-Recuerda, _, recuerda- decía Kohana, imitando a Jack, lo que provocó que los dos mencionados se rieran y tú te cruzaras de brazos e hicieras un pequeño puchero.

Van contando chistes y tú sonríes a las tonterías que hacían Jack y Kohana, intentando hacerte reír; y tú dices cosas graciosas o cuentas chistes cada cierto tiempo. Jack y Kohana te escuchan y luego se ríen, pero hay algo en la mirada de Jack que no puedes descifrar. Tú te sonrojas y prefieres que hablen ellos.

-Oigan...- dijo Kohana con inseguridad- tengo que dejarle esta magdalena a mi hermana. ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

-Seguro Ko- dijo Jack-. Nos vemos.

Jack le había puesto de sobrenombre a Kohana, Ko; para... hacerlo más corto.

-Adiós- dices.

…

Te quedaste hablando con Jack cuando divisaste una cabellera roja a la distancia.

-Scarlett- murmuras.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Jack, confundido. En eso llegó Scarlett.

-¿Hablando sola, _?- dijo Scarlett con ese tono de voz que te saca de quicio.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntas irritada.

-Quiero- dijo seria- hacerte pagar por lo que me hiciste ayer.

-¿Y qué te hice?

-Me mandaron a dirección por tu culpa.

-Huh- te cruzaste de brazos- deberías estar acostumbrada a estar ahí.

-No. Tú deberías ir a la dirección. No yo.

-Yo no he hecho nada malo. No como tú.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Scarlett te acorraló en una pared junto con su grupo.

Jack ve lo que sucede y te ayuda.

De repente, una ráfaga de viento helado choca contra ustedes, provocando que Scarlett y su grupo retrocedan para entrar en calor. Tú miras confundida a todos lados, hasta que diste con la fuente del problema. Sonríes y aprovechas la confusión para correr.

…

Mientras, Scarlett y su grupo se encuentran abrazándose a ellas mismas intentando, en vano, calentarse.

Cuando están circulando por el pasillo, de camino a sus clases, Scarlett ve una sombra peculiar en el patio. Extrañada, se dirige al patio pero, al llegar, no encuentra a nadie, al menos, no al principio. Escucha algo caminar y luego detenerse detrás de ella. Se voltea lentamente y se topa con una persona, un hombre, de piel grisácea, con ropas negras, cara perfilada, cabello negro enhiesto y ojos grises. Scarlett se alarma, pero algo le impide moverse. Una manada de caballos negros, un tanto peculiares, la había acorralado.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Pitch Black, a sus servicios- dijo el hombre, e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Scarlett.

-Vaya- dijo sorprendido- alguien que quiere ir directo al grano. Pues bien. Iré al grano- hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿Quieres vengarte de _?

-Sí... espera... ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

-Porque _ está con alguien del que me quiero vengar.

-¿Y cómo se llama ese alguien?

-Jack Frost.

_**Holis~ Akane desu~ ¿Cómo están? ¿Les gustó?... ¿No les gustó?... WAAAA ;O; bueno, háganme saber si les gustó o me quieren matar por lo malo que está :3 **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**review?**_


End file.
